


GOLDEN DANDELIONS, 𝒅𝒐𝒄 𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒚ᵒ

by nephilimsss



Category: Tombstone (1993)
Genre: F/M, There might be smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimsss/pseuds/nephilimsss
Summary: 𝒐𝒐𝒐.   ▎𝑮𝑶𝑳𝑫𝑬𝑵 𝑫𝑨𝑵𝑫𝑬𝑳𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑺 ⋆.∘༄⋅°⤷❪ 𝚃𝙾𝙼𝙱𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙽𝙴 ! ❫ ᵇᵒᵒᵏ ᶻᵉʳᵒ━━━━━━━━ 💭🖇 ...❛  i've been 𝒘𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒈 for──── this moment all my 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆. ❜▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻 is a trapped animalwaiting for the man that will set her free.when she meets her husband, john henry'doc' holliday, she has met the person shehas looked for since she was a little girlliving in scotland; someone who will set hersoul on fire.✎⤹:❪ tombstone. . .   female!oc x male!c  ❫❪ 𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤       𝐳𝐞𝐫𝐨:      the      𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞 ❫❪ ©         -nephilims                          2020 ❫layout by voidnemesis, coverby -nephilims





	1. 𝘰𝘰𝙤. 𝑮𝑶𝑳𝑫𝑬𝑵 𝑫𝑨𝑵𝑫𝑬𝑳𝑰𝑶𝑵𝑺

❚ 𝐆𝐎𝐋𝐃𝐄𝐍 𝐃𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒  
⤷ ☾ 황금 민들레 ☽

**( **✧ 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 **𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 **✧ **)  
**━━ 𝙶𝙾𝙻𝙳𝙴𝙽 𝙳𝙰𝙽𝙳𝙴𝙻𝙸𝙾𝙽𝚂 / ❛ spoiler,  
we die in the end. ❜

◜ ◝

𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝒔𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒕 𝒊𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒍𝒇  
𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒔 𝒄𝒓𝒖𝒎𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒅,  
𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒇𝒊𝒓𝒆𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒌𝒔  
𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒂.  
𝒊 𝒘𝒂𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒅 𝒎𝒚 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅  
𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒚  
𝒎𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒇𝒕 𝒎𝒆.

◟ ◞

𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
**°⋅ (** i drew 𝙝𝙞𝙢 in my world** ) ⋅°**

❚ 𝚃𝙾𝙼𝙱𝚂𝚃𝙾𝙽𝙴

𝘰𝘰𝙤.** THEY HAD TO FINISH IT. **The sound of hooves beat around them, gunfire hurting their ears, bullets flying around their hands. Holding on to her horse's reins between her thighs, Coraline held her rifle, its stock pressed to her shoulder, taking aim at the man wearing a red sash around his waist. Taking a deep breath, she locates his head, and pulls the trigger. Blood spurts out of his left temple, horse continuing to run while his rider fell off its back. 

𝘰𝘰𝙤. Her husband, John Henry, was riding a few feet to her right, revolver firing wildly as a group of red- sashed men trotted by his side. The horses had desensitized to the loud noises around them, having been through the many shootouts the Hollidays and Earps had gone through in a matter of months. 

𝘰𝘰𝙤. They wanted it all to end, to go home and sleep in their own beds for the first time in months. But they needed to get their vengeance against the cowboys, for what they did to the town on Tombstone, for killing Wyatt's brother Morgan and injuring Virgil. 

𝐌𝐀𝐈𝐍 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°**  
****°⋅ (** and it's 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙝 it, it's 𝙙𝙞𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙚** ) ⋅°**

❛ lonely voices 𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙜 to me ❜

𝘊𝘖𝘙𝘈𝘓𝘐𝘕𝘌 𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘓𝘐𝘋𝘈𝘠  
𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 alicia vikander

𝘑𝘖𝘏𝘕 𝘏𝘌𝘕𝘙𝘠 𝘏𝘖𝘓𝘓𝘐𝘋𝘈𝘠  
𝒑𝒍𝒂𝒚𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 val kilmer

wyatt earp.  
**kurt russell.**

morgan earp.  
**bill paxton.**

virgil earp.  
**sam elliot.**

percival madden.  
**aaron taylor-johnson.**

johnny ringo.  
**michael biehn.**

josephine 'jo' marcus.  
**dana delany.**

** **

𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐆𝐑𝐀𝐏𝐇 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°

i can't even hold your hand,  
but 𝒊 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 with a love

━━━━ that no one else can 𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒏𝒅

**𝘰𝘰𝙤. **❚ 𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐄𝐍𝐄'𝐒 𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐄𝐑. ∘༄⋅°  
━━━━━━━━ 💭🖇 ...

༄ 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑 ! ∘༄⋅°

i don't own the tombstone movie. i also don't own any real-life persons (doc holiday, wyatt earp, etc.), plot-lines from the movie, or dialogue said by any characters from within the movie. however, i do own coraline, percival, and their parents and the dialogue and plots that are not within the movie. this layout in its entirety belongs to @voidnemesis !

༄ 𝐖𝐀𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 ! ∘༄⋅°

this book contains: sexual implications, adult language, description of blood &gore, character deaths, and violence !


	2. 𝘰𝙤𝘰. 𝑻𝑯𝑬 𝑽𝑰𝑺𝑼𝑨𝑳𝑺

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐕𝐈𝐒𝐔𝐀𝐋𝐒 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
**°⋅ (** 𝙝𝙞𝙙𝙙𝙚𝙣 in his coat is a 𝙧𝙚𝙙 𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙** ) ⋅°**

◜ ◝

𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒎𝒚 𝒐𝒑𝒊𝒏𝒊𝒐𝒏,  
𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒂𝒔𝒌 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒊𝒆  
𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒃𝒆𝒈 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒔  
𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒓𝒚.

◟ ◞

༄ _in constant update_

_ _


	3. 𝘰𝙤𝘰. 𝑪𝑶𝑹𝑨𝑳𝑰𝑵𝑬 𝑯𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑰𝑫𝑨𝒀

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
𝐂𝐎𝐑𝐀𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐄 𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐘 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
**°****⋅**** (** wherever life plants you, 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙢 with 𝙜𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙚 **) ****⋅****°**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◜ ◝

𝒔𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒘𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓.  
𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒆𝒄𝒕 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒚 𝒔𝒆𝒆𝒏.  
𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝒊 𝒃𝒓𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒕𝒉𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓,  
𝒘𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒈𝒐𝒅𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒇𝒓𝒆𝒆.

◟ ◞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**name + origins:**  
𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗱𝗮𝘆𝗻**é**𝗲𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻  
𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲:_"_𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵, 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘯_"_ , 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯  
𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗱𝗲:_"_𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦-𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥" , 𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘴  
𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗱𝗮𝘆:_"_𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺_" _, 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘤𝘭𝘺𝘥𝘦- 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯  
𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻: _" _𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘨_"_ , 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯  
**nicknames + aliases:**  
𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘢, 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨  
**birth information:**  
𝘫𝘶𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘵𝘩, 𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘺-𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳  
𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺-𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥  
𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪  
𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘳  
𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘦, 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘶.𝘬.  
𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘩  
**romantic attachments:**  
𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥  
**occupation:**  
𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘸  
**relatives:**  
𝘫𝘰𝘩𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺 "𝘥𝘰𝘤" 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘤𝘒𝘦𝘺 ( 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 )  
𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘢 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 )  
**personality:**  
**ptype:** 𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘫-𝘢  
**pstrengths:**𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵, 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨-𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘥𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭,  
𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘮, 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭, 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳, 𝘫𝘢𝘤𝘬-𝘰𝘧-𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴  
**weaknesses: **𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬  
𝘫𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘭, 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧


	4. 𝘰𝙤𝘰. 𝑱𝑶𝑯𝑵 𝑯𝑬𝑵𝑹𝒀 "𝑫𝑶𝑪" 𝑯𝑶𝑳𝑳𝑰𝑫𝑨𝒀

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
𝐉𝐎𝐇𝐍 𝐇𝐄𝐍𝐑𝐘 "𝐃𝐎𝐂" 𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐋𝐈𝐃𝐀𝐘 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
**°****⋅**** (** i drink to make other people more 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 **) ****⋅****°**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
◜ ◝

𝒊 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓  
𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌𝒆𝒔𝒕

◟ ◞  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**name + origins:**  
𝗷𝗼𝗵𝗻𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗿𝘆𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗱𝗮𝘆  
𝗷𝗼𝗵𝗻:_"_𝘺𝘢𝘩𝘸𝘦𝘩 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴, 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴_"_ , 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯  
𝗵𝗲𝗻𝗿𝘆: _"_𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘦𝘳_"_ , 𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘩  
𝗵𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗱𝗮𝘆:_"_𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘺_" _, 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘤𝘭𝘺𝘥𝘦- 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯  
**nicknames + aliases:**  
𝘥𝘰𝘤  
**birth information:**  
𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩, 𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘺-𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥  
𝘭𝘦𝘰  
𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘨  
𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘯, 𝘨𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘢, 𝘶.𝘴.  
𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘯  
**romantic attachments:**  
𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥  
**occupation:**  
𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘸  
**relatives:**  
𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘤𝘒𝘦𝘺 ( 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 )  
𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘢 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 - 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 )  
𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
**personality:**  
**ptype:** 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘱  
**pstrengths:**𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦, 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘳, 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭,  
𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘳, 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤, 𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤  
**weaknesses: **𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦,  
𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴, 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴


	5. 𝘰𝙤𝘰. 𝑷𝑬𝑹𝑪𝑰𝑽𝑨𝑳 𝑱𝑨𝑴𝑬𝑺 𝑴𝑨𝑫𝑫𝑬𝑵

𝐏𝐄𝐑𝐂𝐈𝐕𝐀𝐋 𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐌𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐄𝐍 ━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
**°⋅ (** seek those who fan your 𝙛𝙡𝙖𝙢𝙚𝙨 **) ⋅°**

** **

◜ ◝

𝒃𝒆𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒆;   
𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒊 𝒂𝒎 𝒇𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒆𝒔𝒔,  
𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆  
𝒑𝒐𝒘𝒆𝒓𝒇𝒖𝒍.

◟ ◞

**name + origins:   
**𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗰𝗶𝘃𝗮𝗹 𝗷𝗮𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻**  
**𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗰𝗶𝘃𝗮𝗹:_"_𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦, 𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺_"_ , 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯_  
_𝗷𝗮𝗺𝗲𝘀 :_"_𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳_"_ , 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘸 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯_  
_𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗲𝗻: _" _𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘨_"_ , 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘯  
**nicknames + aliases:  
**𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘺  
**birth information:  
**𝘫𝘶𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘩, 𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘺-𝘰𝘯𝘦  
𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘭𝘥  
𝘨𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘪  
𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘨  
𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘦, 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘶.𝘬.  
𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘩_  
_**romantic attachments:  
**𝘶𝘯𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥_  
_**occupation:  
**𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘯, 𝘨𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳, 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘭𝘢𝘸_  
_**relatives:**  
𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘫𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘯_é_𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘥𝘦𝘯 ( 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘫𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘺 ( 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 )  
𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )  
𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘢 𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘥 )  
𝘫𝘰𝘩𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘺 "𝘥𝘰𝘤" 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 ( 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳-𝘪𝘯-𝘭𝘢𝘸 - 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 )


	6. 𝟎𝟏 ╸DAISY

━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐎𝐍𝐄, 𝒅𝒂𝒊𝒔𝒚

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝙾𝙽𝙴 _!_**  
**

**IN A HANDSOMELY **appointed saloon, John Henry "Doc" Holliday gambled at a table with two other men, his wife grabbing drinks from the bartender for both her love and herself. She carried herself with grace, almost like a fairy walking across the tips of flower petals. The many years of ballet made her light on her feet, thin yet strength hid beneath her petite physique. Her husband,John Henry, watched her with his dark brown eyes, staring as she brought over their drinks. He had a Southern gentlemanly air about him, and he managed to make his tuberculosis-laced cough sound like he was merely clearing his throat.

Coraline hated to see her husband like that, so sick yet strong at the same time. When they met, John was a youth of 20 getting his degree in dentistry, and Coraline was an 18-year-old Scottish tourist hoping to get into the Pennsylvania nursing college. They had met one day when they went into the same bar and immediately hit it off. They realized they had the same passion of helping people, and that they both liked to play poker and drink whiskey.

Within a year of meeting, the two married, and John began practicing dentistry. The two were madly in love — they still are — and it seemed like nothing could tear them apart. "Here, Doc," she said, her accent punctuating each syllable she spoke, sitting down on her husband's lap.

"Bless you, darling," he wrapped his arm around her waist. His Georgian accent made Coraline feel things in her belly, hearing it be so refined and educated was much different than the accents the cowboys spoke in. "Darling! Are you mad? You're not wearing a bustle." He turned his head to his poker mates, a teasing smile on his face. "How lewd."

"Oh, for Christ's sake!" Bailey yells out.

"Ed Bailey, you look like you're just ready to burst."

"Come on! Come on, show!" With this, Coraline stands up from Doc's lap and moves over to behind the bar counter, smoking a cigarette she had lit on her way there. The bartender looked at her quickly before returning to his duties. He was going to keep that image of her breasts pressing against the bodice of the dress, waiting to be released, deep in his mind until the day he died. The hyacinth blue really made a great contrast against her brunette hair and slightly olive-toned skin. _Doc Holliday sure was a lucky man_, he thought.

"Well, I suppose I'm deranged, but I. . . guess I'll just have to call," Doc turns to his wife. "Cover your ears, darling." he covers the bet and shows his hand, Bailey taking a moment to realize what happened. "Isn't that a daisy?" John cocks his eyebrow, his head tilting to the side. When Bailey finally realizes that John won, he slams his palms on the table and stands up abruptly, sending his chair flying backward.

"Why you son of a bitch!"

"Damn, Bailey, just settle down!" His partner told him, but Bailey was having none of it, shushing him as soon as the sentence passed his lips.

"Shut up!" He told him, turning his glare to John. "Take your money and get out, 'cause I'm tired of listening to your mouth."

"Why, Ed Bailey," John leans back into his chair and taps the handle of his revolver with his pointer finger. "Are we cross?"

"Guns don't scare me," despite this statement, Bailey looks down at the revolver, fear circling in his eyes. "Without them guns you ain't nothing but a skinny lunger." Coraline glares at Bailey, angry at the fact that people decide to take her husband's illness as an advantage to either their insults or fights. However, John always took it in stride and came out on top.

"Ed, what an ugly thing to say," John pretends to be sad, his finger rapidly tapping on the gun's handle. "I abhor ugliness. Does this mean we're not friends anymore? You know, Ed," he looks down at the table then back up at Bailey, "if I thought you weren't my friend, I just don't think I could bear it." When Bailey's hand came down on his own gun, John's two revolvers were already pointing at his chest. Coraline smirks down at the table John and Bailey fought at. The click of the guns' hammers being pulled down stopped Bailey from moving. He steps back, pulling away his hand. John twirls the guns so they point to his chest and sets them down on the table, tapping them onto the coins. "There," he leans back. "Now we can be friends again."

Bailey lunges at the dentist, who merely stands up and pushes him onto a column, using Ed's own switchblade to stab him in his side. Blood coated the blade when he pulls it back out, who then moves Ed onto a nearby table. When the bartender moves towards his rifle, Coraline pulls out her own gun and points it at his head. "Touch that gun, I'll burn you down." She moves toward the poker table and begins putting everything into the carpetbag they brought. Rings, pocket watches, coins, and dollar bills fell into it, Coraline leaving her husband's guns on the table for him to pick up. The dentist stands up straight again, tugging down his vest, which got crooked in the middle of the fight, and moved towards the table. "I calculate that's the end of this town," he states, picking up his weapons.

"I had a boy at the hotel pack us up," his wife told him, busy with the packing. "The horse is outside."

"So that's why you're not wearing a bustle," he smirks, sweat lining his pale face, smiling widely when his wife chuckles. "My sweet, soft Scottish devil," he eyes the bartender when they walk past, knowing that he looked at his wife's bust. He drank the last bit of whiskey and put the cup into the bag, "Well," he turns around and spots the cash sitting at another table. He picks up all three bundles, putting it into the bag Coraline held out for him. "Good evening, then."

When they step outside, he holds onto Coraline's hip, which then moves up to her bicep, roughly turning her around to face him. "Let's not bother about the luggage," he tells her, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth. Coraline pulls him down to her, kissing him with a furiosity John was sure only Scottish women had, enthralled by the prospect of what might come next. They move toward the horses, ready to go on their next adventure.

"_J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de grandes __villes __sur le chemin de Tombstone_," Coraline told him as she got on her horse. **(I hope there won't be many large towns on the way to Tombstone.)**

"_Pourquoi?"_ **(Why?)**

_"J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait de baiser un homme dans un chariot," _she responded, smirking at him as he got on his horse. (**I've always wanted to see what it felt like to fuck a man in a cart.)**


	7. 𝟎𝟐 ╸TOMBSTONE

━━━━ ∘༄⋅°  
𝐓𝐖𝐎, 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒃𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒆

𝙲𝙷𝙰𝙿𝚃𝙴𝚁 𝚃𝚆𝙾_ !_

**UNDER THE STARRY NIGHT SKY,** Coraline and John lay in the back of their cart, hugging each other close to their sweaty bodies, breathing heavily after what they've done. "I finally know what it's like to have sex in a cart," Coraline chuckles, John looking down at her.

"How was it like to you?" He brushed a strand of her brunette hair off her face, quickly leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead, pulling her closer to him.

"Other than the fact that it was unsteady," his wife answered, "it was _marvelous_." She smiled up at him, breathing in his fragrance deeply. It had a lingering smell of sickness, yet the usual _Florida Water_ perfume that he had taken a liking of when it was released in 1877. When she and John were freshly married — and before John became sick — they began planning to head to Scotland to meet Coraline's family, go up to Inverness (where John said he wanted to see Nessie), to the Northern Highlands, then proceed to the Ring of Brodgar. However, before all of this could happen, he came down with tuberculosis and was told by the doctors to head somewhere with drier, hotter weather. They went to Dallas, Texas, though the climate there was humid and not meant for a sick man.

He worked with Dr. Seegar and not a year later, they dissolve the partnership. John gets in trouble with the law, found not guilty of his crimes, and he and Coraline move to Denison, Texas. They later moved to Denver under the name of Tom and Marie McKey, then to Cheyenne, Deadwood, back to Cheyenne, then again in Denver. They head to Kansas, where John and Coraline meet his aunt, they relocate to Fort Griffin, then they are currently escaping to Tombstone. They were living their lives to the fullest as they didn't know how long they had with each other before the wasting sickness that laid in his lungs would take him. "I wish you went to Scotland," Coraline runs a finger along John's chest, drawing little fingers into his skin. "I wish my parents had the pleasure of meeting you. When I sent them a letter saying that we were planning a trip there, they wrote one back stating they were extremely excited.

"In my next letter telling them that we couldn't because of your illness, you could feel the sorrow coming off the pages they wrote on," she clears her throat. "They would've loved you." John kisses her cheek, nuzzling his nose into her temple.

"Go to sleep, darlin'."

━━━━ ∘༄⋅°

**JOHNNY TYLER, A CHUNKY** man that essentially terrorized one of the local saloons of Tombstone, walked angrily towards the Earps, holding a shotgun in his hands. What he didn't know was that Doc Holliday watched him with careful eyes. When Johnny points the gun at them, John yells out, "Why, Johnny Tyler!" The man turns to face John Henry. "You madcap!"

"Doc?"

"Where you goin' with that shotgun?" the said man asks, stepping towards the shocked person, who lowers the barrel.

"I didn't know you was back in town," he breathes heavily, John walking over to the Earps, leaving the fat man to himself. Coraline fanned herself in their shared bedroom, sweat breaking out inside of her corset. How she hated how many layers she had to wear in such a hot place.

"Well, well," Wyatt says, pulling out the cigarette from between his lips. A heavy mustache adorned his top lip, hair slicked back into one of the latest fashions, touching the base of his neck. "How the hell are you?"

"Wyatt, I am _rollin',_"John answers, facing the other two Earp brothers. "Morgan."

"Doc," they shake hands.

"Virgil."

"Hello, Doc." They, too, shake hands.

"Wyatt Earp?" Johnny asks, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Wyatt looks back at John, who merely smiles at him, Morgan speaking up. "Going into business for ourselves, Doc," he tells him. "Wyatt just got us a faro game."

"Since when is faro a business?" John puts the cigarette between his lips, taking a drag.

"Didn't you always say that gambling's an honest trade?"

"No, I said _poker's_ an honest trade," he corrects him. Poker was always John's favorite game, and he always seemed to win it. "Only suckers buck the tiger's odds all on the house."

"Depends on how you look at it," Wyatt tells him, "I mean, it's not like anybody's pointing a gun to their heads now, is it?" John chuckles at his statement, a genuine sound he only reserved for his family and friends.

"That's what I love about Wyatt," he holds out his hand for Wyatt to shake, which he does. "He can talk himself into anything." Morgan laughs, then all four men face Johnny just staring blankly at all of them. "Oh," John speaks in a patronizing tone. "Johnny, I apologize, I forgot you were there." He waves him off. "You may go now." When Johnny turns around the leave, Wyatt calls out, "Just leave that shotgun." Johnny walks towards the men, but Wyatt just orders, "Leave it." Johnny puts it on the ground, "Thank you." He walks off.

"Sherriff Behan!"

━━━━ ∘༄⋅°

**"WYATT, I WOULD LIKE YOU **to meet my wife, Coraline," John shows off the young lady with pride, a glow coming over his usually pale face when Coraline and Wyatt shake hands in a friendly manner, smiling at each other.

"Hello, Wyatt," the Scottish accent took back the Earp by surprise. He was actually expecting the woman to be another southerner, but no, this lady was someone who traveled long to come into the United States.

"Hello, Coraline," she was a beauty, with hair the color of lush summer sunrise, skin the tone of beach sand, and lips the color of pink rose petals. She seemed delicate yet strong, able to hold her own in a fight instead of having to run for help. He remembered seeing her for the first time when John came to Dodge City, the first night the young couple were visiting. He pranced around with her on his arm, proud at having such a fine thing to call his own. Here she wore a yellow and blue floral dress, the sleeves stopping at shoulders, white fabric covering the front of her corset and making up the front part of her skirt. Her hair was up, little ringlets coming down on either side of her face, almost brushing against her temples.

One could tell that she and John were madly in love and that nothing would get in between them, not even the wasting ailment that lay in his lungs, waiting to kill him once it's finished with him. John looked at her like she was the sea and he was desperate to drown. "Mattie," the dentist acknowledges Wyatt's wife, kissing the back of her hand in a gentlemanly manner. "Hm, ravishin'."

"Doc."

"Wyatt, I'd like ya to meet Mayor Clum and his wife."

"Mr. Earp," Clum holds out his hand for Wyatt to shake. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Mayor," Wyatt sits down without shaking the mayor's hand, already annoyed.

"I was wonderin' if you might be ―"

"Not a prayer," Wyatt already knew what he was going to ask, and already began shutting it down before it passed his lips. He was done being a peacemaker. "Nice meetin' you." A drum rolls, alerting the audience of the show opening, and the large curtain opens, a man in a tuxedo holding what looked to be bowling pins smiled to the crowd. He bows politely, and one cowboy from the crowd yells out, "Professor Gillman? Oh, I seen him in Bisbee, he catches stuff!"

"Hey, Professor!" One of his friends calls, standing up while taking his gun from its holster, pointing it at the man on the stage. "Catch this!" He shoots, and Gillman blocks the bullet with one of the pins, making it shatter to many little bits.

"They're shooting at us!" He runs away, frightened as the cowboys begin laughing and hollering. 

"I'll guess we'll have to wait for our notices," one of the actors, Mr. Fabian, comes out in a black cloak. Coraline grasps John's hand in hers tightly, ignoring the sweat that lined the inside of his palms. A pillar is placed next to Fabian, and Bill says, "Prettiest man I ever saw." He then begins laughing, the other cowboys around him laughing as well, and when Fabian tears off the cloak from his shoulders, showing a 1500s style outfit, multiple cowboys begin catcalling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Fabian starts as if there was nothing happening in the crowd, "the St. Crispin's Day speech from Henry V." Multiple men laugh at him. "To set the scene. . ." Somebody shoots the top of the pillar off, Wyatt jumping while Coraline and John merely look for the suspect. Gunshots were a part of their daily lives.

"Damn, Barnes," Ike hits the cowboy's leg. "Shot his damn ear off." 

"If we are marked to die," Fabian brushes off the pieces of pebbles from his shoulder, "we are now to do our country loss. But if to live, the fewer men, the greater share of honor. . ."

"He's gone some nerve, I'll say that. What d'ya think there, Billy Nilly?"

"I think he's wonderful."

". . . Gentle condition," Fabian's speech continues. "Gentlemen in England now abed shall think themselves accurs'd they were not here, and hold their manhoods cheap, whilst any speaks who fought with us upon Saint Crispin's Day!"

"That's great!" Curly Bill yells out. "That's our kind of stuff!" The men begin to holler, the Earps, Doc, Coraline, the wives of the Earps, and the Mayor looking down in disgust as shots are being fired into the ceiling, Coraline merely taking a cigarette from her husband's lips and taking a long drag out of it. Fabian picks up the cloak and leaves, another tune coming up as another set is put up, the play being Faust.

"Is your soul for sale, dear?" John whispers into his wife's ear, making her look back at him and smile.

"I think I sold it the day I married you," she answered back, earning a small nip on the ear from Doc.

"Know what I'd do?" Curly Bill asks after a while of watching the scene. "I'd take the deal, then crawfish and drill that old devil in the ass." The cowboys laugh uncontrollably, Doc taking another swig from the flask he held in his free hand. "How about you, Juanito? What would you do?"

"I already did it."

"Very instructive," John finishes his booze as soon as the play ends, applause coming from the audience as the curtain begins to close. Coraline hums in reply, still looking down at the stage, brown eyes searching for something to see.

"But who is the devil?" Wyatt asks when the performers come out for the last time, bowing to the audience. Suddenly the person who played the devil comes out, taking off the mask and letting their long brown hair down to reveal Josephine. The cowboys catcall and holler, Wyatt left speechless as she smiles up at him.

"I'll be damned," he leans closer.

"You may indeed," Doc replies, him and Coraline watching Wyatt with smiling eyes. "If you get lucky." Wyatt looks back at Mattie, his own wife, as she looks at him with envy.


End file.
